


Who needs poetry in a love song

by linndechir



Category: Justified
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After months of their little friends-with-benefits arrangement, you'd think that Tim would stop grinning like a cat who got the cream, or in this case the sort-of-straight hot colleague. </i>
</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/250594.html">Five Acts meme on LJ</a>. The prompt was "grand romantic gestures", but Tim is not very good at being romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs poetry in a love song

Raylan listens intently as Tim's breathing slows down, one arm still wrapped around Tim's body, the other in his messy hair. Tim is heavy on top of him, but Raylan enjoys the warmth and the closeness for as long as it lasts, knows that it won't be long before Tim rolls off him and turns his back, and that's usually Raylan's clue to leave. It's not that Tim's a jerk – he doesn't mind Raylan sleeping on the couch, and he cooks a wicked breakfast in the morning – it's just that he's a shitty sleeper who doesn't like having people in his bed. Always has been, he says, though Raylan is pretty sure that two tours in Afghanistan had a hand in sending Tim wandering through his apartment in the middle of the night because he can't sleep again.

He still bites back a sigh when Tim sits up, runs a hand through his hair and grins a little at Raylan. Smug bastard. After months of their little friends-with-benefits arrangement, you'd think that Tim would stop grinning like a cat who got the cream, or in this case the sort-of-straight hot colleague. 

Raylan follows his example, and, yeah, this moment is always a bit awkward.

“I'll, eh … I'll take the couch, if that's okay.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Let you get your beauty sleep.”

Tim rolls his eyes at him, but he reaches out when Raylan moves to get up. Strong hand on Raylan's forearm, the other reaching for the back of his neck. Tim has slender fingers, but they're calloused and rough and pretty fucking nimble, and Raylan gives in happily, lets Tim pull him close again. Sighs against his lips when Tim kisses him, warm and slow and without all that impatience and need Raylan's used to from him. It's a tender kiss, long and drawn out and like Tim just doesn't want to let go of him, like he could keep kissing him all night, fingers curling into Raylan's hair in the nape of his neck.

Raylan feels a bit light-headed when their lips part, and when he opens his eyes again, Tim is looking down like he's embarrassed – Tim, who has never been embarrassed about anything they do in bed. 

“Wanna stay?” he says quietly, looking down at his hand on Raylan's arm. Casually, like it's no big deal. It wouldn't be with anyone else, but this is Tim, and Tim is pretty weird about a lot of things; he'll wake you with coffee and pancakes, but he won't curl up with you at night, and Raylan just stares at him a little. There's a lot of things he could say, most of which he shouldn't need to say considering that he kind of moved in on Tim's couch and if Tim wasn't a total idiot he probably would have noticed by now how Raylan looks at him, but that's okay, because maybe this is just Tim telling him that he _did_ notice.

“You sure?” Raylan still asks, leaning into Tim's touch and trying not to be too afraid of Tim changing his mind, but when Tim nods Raylan can feel himself smiling all over his face. Another eyeroll.

“Stop looking at me like I just proposed to you.” Raylan laughs out loud at that, but he doesn't stop smiling.

“I'll take what I can get.”

And for all that Tim tries to look annoyed, like he's just doing Raylan a big favour, he doesn't complain when Raylan kisses him and pulls him back down onto the bed. It takes them a minute of awkward shifting and turning to figure out how they fit together, but it feels just right once they manage. Or maybe that's just because Tim's bed has the most comfortable mattress Raylan has ever lain on.

“You know I'm never going back to my motel if you actually let me sleep in your bed,” Raylan says. There's no reply for a while, and he's just about to start wondering if Tim dozed off when Tim mumbles, “That's the idea.”


End file.
